Entrega a Medianoche, A LeviHan Fanfic
by Kat Harley
Summary: Este fanfic es un mundo alterno en las vidas de Hanji y Levi, desde la perspectiva mayormente de Hanji, aunque a veces verán la de otros personajes. Dedicado especialmente a SanNanKnight quien con su existencia inspira no sólo ésta historia ni todas mis historias, sino inspira mi vida entera. Je sais, l'amour, nous avons notre fin heureuse, Je t'aime :3
1. Chapter 1

**Entrega a Medianoche**

En medio del silencio abrumador de ese extraño y soleado medio día, las lágrimas volvían a fluir.

Su vacío era inmenso, profundo y asfixiante, como las ventosas malolientes de aquel cuentito extraño que había perdido. Una de las muchas cosas que había perdido en el torbellino de acontecimientos del último año.

Aún le parecía imposible de creer que ya hubiese pasado un año desde la última vez que habían tenido esas conversaciones, que habían paseado alegremente o que se habían besado bajo la lluvia y las luces de la noche en medio de la ciudad.

De eso, aún tenía los recuerdos, vagos, sí, pero al mismo tiempo brillantes y claros, los olores y sensaciones impresas en su memoria con exactitud fotográfica, como en un sueño que nunca cesa.

Y entonces el extraño recuerdo de esa realidad alternativa, la abrumó mucho más. Comenzó a escribir la carta que necesitaba escribir, presa de una ansiedad mucho más poderosa que la adicción a la limpieza de él.

"… Levi:

No sabía realmente lo que era la soledad ¿Sabes? En realidad no comprendo a los seres humanos. Conozco su fisonomía, su funcionamiento biológico, sus procesos cognitivos, su mente. Pero simplemente yo no me siento humana como ellos. Tú no eres humano como ellos tampoco, y tal vez por eso nos entendimos en un inicio y desarrollamos una intensa necesidad por estar juntos, aún insultándonos y fastidiándonos, llenándonos del otro, asfixiándonos con el aire que el otro aspiraba. Y se siente bien aún. A pesar de todo. Pero no puedo ignorar que, a la muerte de Petra, supe que tu corazón se había roto. Ella te daba fuerza para soportarme a mí y ahora entiendo porqué. Tú extrañas sus brazos, sus labios, el pequeño y endeble cuerpo tibio que abrazabas en la obscuridad de la habitación en los barracones de soldados a la luz de las estrellas, cuando creías que nadie había notado su presencia.

Pero te equivocaste.

Estaba yo, mirando, como una mujer vulgar cualquiera, por la ventana. Nunca le faltaste sino hasta que ella lo pidió.

'Más...'

Y al ritmo de esa implícita orden, Hanji Zoe desapareció y los labios de Petra Ral fueron los que más odié.

No voy a negar que un placer agridulce me invadió cuando te vi regresar sin ella por fin. Pero incluso ese placer malsano se desvaneció al verte. Tu semblante era el mismo de siempre, serio y concentrado. Pero tus ojos, grises, derrochaban una angustia, decepción y tristeza que no podías ocultarme.

¡Soy un maldito genio, Levi, deberías saberlo!

Esa noche me escabullí entre la formación de nuevos reclutas y llegué entonces a tu barracón, limpísimo como siempre estaba todo en ti. Levi... Incluso eso me... Enloquece de ti.

Todo tú eres yo misma, aunque al pensar en ello sólo pienso en nuestras increíbles diferencias, las que por irónico que suene, nos unen, una y otra vez, vertiginosamente.

Cuando toqué la puerta, abriste casi de inmediato, con un semblante cansado y aburrido, como si ya no esperaras nada más de la vida, ni del frenesí de la lucha, ni de la sangre ácida y caliente de los titanes.

Me paré frente a ti y di unos cuántos pasos mirándote hacia abajo. Te pregunté qué era lo que te pasaba y cerraste la puerta de un golpe. Vieja y roída, la puerta se desgajó por un lado en finas astillas. Me asusté. Me dolió. Era un gesto de impotencia brutal. Impotencia _por ella_, pensé yo. Pero estaba equivocada.

Me tomaste por el brazo con fuerza y literalmente me azotaste contra la cama. Te miré un momento sin saber qué decir. Me miraste fijamente, con esos pequeños ojos grises que tanto amo y entonces sin un solo gesto aparente, densas y grandes lágrimas surcaron tus mejillas de alabastro, blancas como la luna, mientras me sostenías con tus manos las muñecas contra la cama.

Nunca creí que yo te vería llorar. Y seguí pensando que era por ella.

"…_Te necesito…"_

Nunca creí que me abrazarías. Tu cuerpo, pese a ser pequeño, es cálido y pesado. Te acaricié los cabellos obscuros, que brillaban de limpios y aspiré tu extraño aroma a limón y madera.

Apretarte contra mí, surtió su efecto.

La luna brillaba ese día en el cielo, como brillaron tus mejillas blancas contra su luz mientras tus lágrimas caían sobre mis ojos.

Deseé ser ella para que lloraras por mí.

"… _Promete que tú no morirás…"_

Y mis lágrimas se mezclaron con las tuyas. Te apreté fuertemente, tanto, que sentí que el aire se acabaría pronto. Y entonces te miré, conmovida.

Yo te amo, Levi, te amo como no he amado a soldado, civil u hombre en el mundo entero.

Te amo como a un campo lleno de titanes excéntricos, como a las alas extendidas, símbolo de libertad de nuestro escudo militar.

Por eso es que te envío esta nota.

Vuelve.

Promete que tú no morirás. Y te prometo que seguiré esperando por ti.

Sólo puedo decirte que… El mundo sin ti no significa nada. Los titanes no me emocionan si no puedo fastidiarte con su existencia. Odio bañarme sola. Odio que no me desenredes el cabello. Y odio la limpieza, porque nadie la hace como tú.

¿Volverás _por mí_?

Hanji Zoe …"


	2. Capítulo 01

Hola! Espero que disfruten este... one-shot alternativo. Me encantó hacerlo y espero les encante a ustedes también. Está dedicado especialmente a SNK (lo cual sumamente curioso, las iniciales de su nickname son las mismas de Shingeki no Kyojin. La serie no me pertenece, todo corresponde a Hajime Isayama, quien es fabuloso y a quien admiro profundamente.

* * *

Levi.

Mi Levi.

Aún en este instante en que tu hijo se remueve en mi seno ahogándome con patadas poco delicadas, te amo con tal profundidad que a tu propio hijo, nuestro hijo, le sería difícil destruir los lazos que evidentemente nos unen.

No sé, Levi, cómo llegamos a este punto en que tu estás a kilómetros de aquí y no lo sabes, y yo como he logrado ocultarlo hasta ahora.

He hecho mi trabajo científico como siempre en apariencia, he remontado el vuelo con mi equipo de maniobras igual que cualquiera de los reclutas. Me he apretado los pechos y el estómago con una faja, deberías verlo, es divertidísimo. Sólo a veces espero no estarle haciendo ningún daño al bebé con apretarlo de ese modo. Tal vez me patea en venganza por pasar todo el día inmóvil.

A veces me dan náuseas y son tan terribles que apenas si puedo beber agua simple o comer hielo y fingir que no siento nada.

Es curioso, Levi, cómo de pronto encuentras aliados raros en la necesidad.

En este punto, nadie, excepto Mikasa Ackerman, saben que espero un hijo.

¿Que cómo lo sabe? Al parecer los demás son ciegos, no así ella que lo supo con tal certeza, que sus palabras al decírmelo fueron abrumadoras.

Hace un mes apenas, me crucé con ella en el pasillo del barracón. Me miró con sus enormes ojos grises y sólo se limitó a saludarme y decir que era un honor estar ante el hijo del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. Me tomó por sorpresa, lo acepto. Estuve a punto de desmayarme, y me apoyé en la pared. Mikasa es una persona dulce, Levi, aunque a tí te parezca una amargada sin remedio (tal como tú, pequeñín). Yo iba cubriéndome con la capa y me dijo que era un poco simplista pensar que por cubrirme con la capa, podría ocultarlo siempre, que no tenía nada de malo y que al final del día, el hecho de vivir en peligro constante no significaba que habíamos dejado de ser humanos con la necesidad de ser amados y protegidos. Eso me sobresaltó, porque nuestro hijo inmediatamente se movió en mi interior. Mikasa lo notó y sonrió extendiendo su mano, acariciándome el vientre sobre la capa. Desde entonces viene a traerme todos los días comida sin olor para evitar mis náuseas. Pan, un poco de leche fría, algún queso blanco o nueces, que sabes bien, engullo. No sé cómo rayos sabe que el bebé es tuyo, pero lo cierto es que fue un alivio compartir con alguien una noticia que en vez de horror, debería inspirar alegría.

Creo que si tú deseas tanto como yo estar con este bebé, comprenderás que quiero como responsable de él si muero o tú mueres, precisamente a Mikasa Ackerman. No le confiaría la vida de mi hijo a nadie más además de ti, como lo haría a ella.

Levi, también pienso que nuestro hijo lleva en su sangre la pasión por la matanza de titanes, tal como tú. Creo que tendrá tus ojos. Creo que incluso se parecerá a tí. No sé porqué lo sé, aunque ciertamente si se parece a tí, para mí es un alivio. Sólo un Zoe de esta familia puede adorar a los titanes y estudiarlos. Eso es un hecho.

No sé si aún estés vivo. Quiero creer que sí, aunque han pasado ya cuatro semanas sin que haya noticias de ustedes en la muralla. Dot Pixis cree que quizá te fugaste con alguna mujercilla de Shiganshina, porque de allí provienen las chicas más bonitas de la humanidad ("Y si no me crees, niña, observa a Mikasa Ackerman, única en su tipo" dijo el viejo loco ése en su embriaguez) y yo creo que simplemente estás por ahí, lavando tus manos en alguna parte después de una nueva matanza de titanes o limpiando el lugar donde se quedan una vez más (Sí, estás simplemente enfermo y obsesionado con el orden y la limpieza, pero yo te amo y así es como me gustas, demente).

¿Sabes, Levi? He hecho avances en la investigación del origen de los titanes. Y eso significa que si descubro pronto lo que necesito saber, no pelearás contra nada nunca más y esas cosas desaparecerán de la faz de la tierra por fin.

Tengo una teoría sobre tí y quiero compartírtela.

Tu ya no quieres pelear más. Tu actitud y comportamiento seco e indiferente responden a tu aburrimiento por la rutina misma a la que has permanecido sometido por años.

He notado que cuando hay cambios en ella, tus ojos brillan y tus manos se mueven más rápido con el equipo de maniobras; cuando logras salvar el día, sin embargo, y te lo hacen saber, tu rostro vuelve nuevamente a la máscara fría y poco interesada de siempre. Erwin incluso me ha dicho que quiere darte vacaciones, que te ves como alguien afectado y contraído a tal nivel emocional que teme te quiebres en algún punto. Opino lo mismo.

Quisiera poderte mandar llamar y que volvieras, hay tanto que quiero contarte y tantas cosas que necesitas saber.

No sé si realmente te importe tener un hijo, sé que a fin de cuentas, muchos soldados han dejado varios hijos en diferentes lugares de las murallas con la finalidad de que los titanes no acaben con nuestra raza. ¿Pero, sabes? Tengo una sospecha. Creo que los titanes y los humanos son justo la misma cosa y sólo es parte de una involución, y en el caso de titanes como Eren, muy probablemente sea producto de la evolución en la misma raza humana. Es un estudio complejo que quiero mostrarte en su totalidad aunque te dé asco y digas que estoy loca, que no sabes cómo puede gustarme algo así, que mejor vaya a soltarme el cabello y arrancar margaritas al campo (En este punto sonrío porque casi escucho tu voz en mi mente diciendo eso).

¿Qué es lo que haré, Levi?

Tendré un hijo en dos o tres meses más, si mis cálculos no andan errados. Soy más pesada y en uno o dos meses más ya no podré moverme. Luego está la parte fea. Sí, el odioso parto.

Creo que llego al punto que quería decirte.

Tengo miedo, porque necesitaré un doctor y una enfermera al menos, cosas que en el ejército son un lujo. Pero además... Sería el desastre si alguien se entera de mi embarazo y los jefes de Erwin especularían respecto al origen de mi hijo e incluso lo pondrían fuera de mi alcance.

El punto de mi nota, mi amado pequeñín, es saber si piensas volver porque sólo tú podrías resolverlo todo.

Si te perjudica que sepan que mi hijo es tuyo, prometo renunciar a mi cargo en el ejército y cumplir mi papel como madre y padre exclusivos de este hijo. Lo vale.

Es tu hijo también.

Quiero decirte la parte más importante de la nota, porque al parecer me volví loca escribiendo una vez más y casi temo entretenerte demasiado.

Levi, si estás vivo, regresa, tengo casi seis meses de embarazo y el bebé es, por supuesto, obra y gracia de tu magnífica actuación la última vez que nos vimos, actuación que no puedo olvidar y que por supuesto, deseo que se repita algún día.

Si es un varón, me gustaría que tú eligieras el nombre que debe llevar. Si es una chica, me gustaría llamarla Dahlia, como la única flor que me has regalado y que aún me sigo preguntando de dónde sacaste. Su nombre completo sería Dahlia Levi-Zoe y si... Decides no tener ninguna relación con ella (y conmigo) sería lindo que se llamase Dahlia Zoe.

En fin, ya sabes las nuevas. Estoy embarazada y reventaré pronto, quiero cariño y te necesito para eso.

¿Ya es la parte donde confieso que muero de ganas por ver tu pequeña e imponente figura cruzar la puerta de la muralla?

Te extraño, enano.

H.Z.


	3. Capítulo 3: Eyes on Me

Levi entró con rapidez a la muralla acicateando al caballo. Eran las tres de la mañana y su apremio no estaba de más.

Hanji.

Hanji iba a ser madre.

Madre de un ser que tenía todo que ver con él.

Por supuesto, el día no era ése pero necesitaba hablar con ella. Necesitaba decirle que no sabía nada y que en verdad la había extrañado muchísimo con su fetiche por los titanes y su mal hábito de hablar siempre de cosas asquerosas sobre éstos a la hora de las comidas.

Cuando leyó la nota, apenas cabía en sí, henchido de felicidad.

¿Él siendo padre?

Como decía Hanji con sus vivaces ojos marrones "Es divertidísimo".

Era divertidísimo cómo haría para decir a todos que tendría un hijo y lo tendría con la loca Zoe.

No sabía si continuaba siendo Mikasa Ackerman la única en saber semejante información, gravosa para su condición en la Legión de Reconocimiento, pero si Hanji confiaba en ella, él también lo haría. En realidad no tenía nada contra Ackerman que no fuese su sobreprotección y su aprehensión hacia Eren. Pero el mocoso lo merecía por ser un joven con problemas de impulsividad. Cuando le abrieron las puertas de la entrada del barracón, se escucharon los vítores discretos de sus subordinados, a los que sólo asintió con gesto indiferente. Dejó al caballo en las caballerizas y con paso rápido se dirigió al barracón, hacia la habitación de Hanji.

Al llegar, ni siquiera tocó a la puerta, por lo que, al ver la escena que se desarrollaba detrás de ésta, su sorpresa fue mayúscula y estuvo a punto de asesinar a Erwin Smith.

Éste, inclinado hacia el vientre abultado de Hanji, lo acariciaba con dulzura mientras le propinaba un beso tierno. Hanji no parecía incómoda, pero sí pareció sorprendida, emocionada y al mismo tiempo enojada de volver a verlo.

Levi no pudo contenerse. Él sabía muy bien que Hanji decía la verdad en sus notas y que el hijo que esperaba no llevaba mas que su sangre. Sangre que hirvió al momento de ver a quien fuera su líder de Escuadrón, besando el vientre de la mujer que amaba. Lo consideraba incluso más que su compañero, su amigo. Y verlo tan cercano y en un íntimo momento con _su mujer_, le daban ganas de molerlo a golpes, por lo que se abalanzó de inmediato contra él sin siquiera una palabra y lo empujó echando a Hanji a un lado con el mayor cuidado de no herirla.

- ¡Levi! ¿Pero qué te pasa? – tratando de tranquilizarlo. La estatura de Levi era infinitamente menor a la de Smith, sin embargo, conocía la clase de hombre que Levi era y no sobra decir que hasta cierto punto le atemorizaba enfrentarse a él - ¡Viejo amigo, tranquilízate! ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¿Estás molesto por haber estado tanto tiempo fuera? Sabes que eso no lo decido yo…

- ¡Amigo! – Repitió Levi entonces, estallando en un enojo superior a su comprensión - ¡¿Me llamas amigo cuando estás con _Hanji_… -"_Mi Hanji" _parecían gritar sus ojos_-_… Aquí… En su habitación… Así?!

Erwin miró muy confundido a Levi y tal expresión sólo hizo enfurecer al cabo.

- ¡Deja de hacerte el idiota, Erwin Smith! ¿Acaso no tienes idea por qué quería regresar? – dijo entonces Levi, más frustrado aún, con el enojo a punto de salirle por los poros.

Hanji veía atenta a ambos sosteniéndose el vientre. Su expresión era de asombro mezclada con una especie de extraña culpabilidad.

- ¡¿Si estabas enamorado de Hanji entonces por qué no ofreciste tu ayuda en lo que concierne a su hijo?! – levantó Erwin la voz y esta vez era Levi el que estaba completamente desconcertado e incapaz de hablar y Erwin continuó - ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta que si el bebé no es reconocido por alguien del ejército, pueden sólo quitárselo a Hanji?! Ella es tu amiga – dijo bajando la cara y su semblante se entristeció – y después de que… - y la miró – no quiere decir quién es el padre… - y al escuchar esto, Levi se irguió en un gesto que no dejaba lugar a dudas de que confesaría que el hijo de Hanji era suyo.

Hanji se acercó y tomó por el brazo a Levi mirándolo fijamente, con la otra mano puesta sobre su amplio vientre. Lo miraba fijo, como cuando le hacía el amor y había un punto en que ella simplemente gemía y lo miraba de esa forma como diciendo _"Calla, no digas una palabra_". Tan extraña le parecía a Levi. Extraña porque era una parlanchina y sin embargo al poseerla, su silencio era total en el momento en que más disfrutaba.

Y entre más extraña le parecía, más aún la amaba.

Pero al ver sus ojos y cabello color chocolate, su figura contorneada, aún a pesar del vientre que parecía crecer no hacia los lados, sino hacia el frente, su rostro con las mejillas más rosadas y rellenas y sus manos con hoyuelos que ahora se formaban sobre la piel morena clara, no pudo contenerse más y se inclinó frente a ella, con una rodilla sobre el suelo.

La voz de Levi pareció clara y sonora a los oídos de Hanji y sintió una oleada de náuseas ligeras. El bebé pareció reacomodarse y el corazón de Hanji comenzó a latir con tal fuerza, que se sintió tambalear aunque no se había movido siquiera.

- El bebé es mío, Erwin. No sé por qué esta loca no quería decírtelo – y la miró esbozando una ligera sonrisa de lado – pero ahora va a tener que decir la verdad, porque el bebé es mi hijo y aunque… - y bajó la cara frente a ella- no me considero el mejor hombre para ser padre… - y levantó los ojos fijos en ella – lo seré por ella.

Hanji lo miró y sonrió y de pronto un mareo hizo presa de ella, mareo que la hizo estar al borde de caer al suelo excepto porque Levi logró sostenerla y la cargó en brazos hasta la cama. Sintió los temblores que hacían presa de su cuerpo y cómo le castañeaban los dientes.

- ¿Loca cuatro ojos, estás bien..? – y Hanji trató de hablar pero una punzada de dolor intensa hizo presa de su vientre y apretó los dientes asustada, mientras que lágrimas de profundo dolor atenazaban sus ojos y escurrían por sus mejillas, gruesas y saladas detrás de los anteojos. Fue entonces que Levi de pronto se miró las manos. Ensangrentadas, las remiró un segundo, y una sensación de frialdad lo recorrió y pasó su mano por la frente de Hanji. Tan caliente estaba que Levi retiró su mano y entonces reparó en la expresión asustada de Erwin Smith. No olvidaba que Erwin odiaba la sangre. _"Qué patético!", _pensó Levi por un segundo y luego tomó por el brazo a Smith.

- Recompónte, hombre. Necesito a Mikasa Ackerman aquí y ahora. Y trae al estúpido del asistente de Hanji, nadie más puede decirme lo que necesito saber!- y trató de calmarse.

- Levi, enano tonto – le dijo Hanji entonces, sosteniéndose el vientre – te amo – y retorciéndose un momento, se desmayó sobre la sábana blanca y debajo de su cadera, ya se podía ver un charco de sangre.

Fue el momento más difícil de todos.

Su hijo iba a venir al mundo.

Al menos había llegado a tiempo.

* * *

Mi Hanji! ;_;

Disfrútenlo, mañana el capítulo 4 :D


	4. Capítulo 4: Fleur

Cuando Mikasa entró, el rostro de Hanji aparecía tan blanco como una hoja de papel . Levi ya había cambiado la cama, la había limpiado y le había cambiado de ropa. Le había recogido el cabello y había hecho ovillo las sábanas empapadas en sangre.

Mikasa se asustó. Ver allí a ese hombre la sobresaltó y la incomodó profundamente.

Lo miró entonces con odio y de un empujón lo echó a un lado tomando la mano de Hanji. No podía tolerar la presencia del hombre que le había hecho eso a su ahora mejor amiga.

- Comandante Zoe… - murmuró Mikasa y tomó con fuerza su mano.

Hanji, inconsciente, no contestó. Levi entonces levantó a Mikasa por el brazo y la puso enfrente con rudeza.

- Hanji está _muriendo_- Y ante la expresión ligeramente horrorizada de Mikasa, sólo la miró impasible – Necesito saber cuánto tiempo tiene y qué problemas de salud tiene. No lucía bien cuando llegué.

- Si le hubiera interesado, sargento, no la habría abandonado – dijo dignamente Mikasa – y en el supuesto de que no lo supiera, sé que ella le mandó llamar en dos ocasiones y usted no acudió. Así que no debería venir a involucrarse. El comandante Erwin y yo estamos al pendiente de ella y nos encargaremos de esto…

Levi la tomó por ambos brazos, mirándola ferozmente.

- Si sabías que estaba enferma, debiste avisarme si estabas tan preocupada por ella. Dices ser su amiga y no puedes dejar tus sensaciones personales de lado para protegerla – su mirada parecía tan dolida que obligó a Mikasa a bajar el rostro y avergonzada contestó.

- Tiene siete meses y medio y su presión ha estado por los cielos desde hace un mes. Casi no come y ha estado encerrada en esta habitación desde entonces. Se marea y prefiere permanecer en cama, pero le traigo de comer dos veces al día para asegurarme que lo haga. El comandante Erwin dice… - y Levi la interrumpió.

- El comandante Smith _no_ es el padre de este bebé y no volverá a decir nada. Llama a Moblit, necesito que me diga si esta loca ha estado en contacto con sus químicos de corriente. Necesito saber lo más posible antes de sacar al bebé.

- _¿Sacar?_ – y Mikasa lo miró aterrorizada – Sargento, el bebé es muy pequeño y podría morir! No dejaré que lo saque de allí – y por primera vez, Levi sintió un ligero malestar frente a la mirada segura de Mikasa, por un lado porque enfrentarse a ella era como enfrentarse a sí mismo y al mismo tiempo porque Mikasa estaba según sus parámetros personales protegiendo a _su_ hijo como si fuese de ella misma.

- Y si no lo saco, morirá con seguridad. Hanji se desangra –dijo con urgencia – _Podemos _tener más hijos, ¿No lo ves? Pero Hanji es única. No la dejaré morir si puedo hacer todo para evitarlo – y aunque esto lo dijo con la misma expresión de seriedad y amargura de siempre, lo cierto es que su tono de voz denotaba una urgente preocupación. Necesito – dijo pensando – agua caliente, mucha agua caliente, algodón y todas las toallas y sábanas _limpias_ que puedas encontrar…- dijo haciendo mucho énfasis en ello – también necesito que traigas una manta blanca del ropero en mi habitación. Sólo tengo mantas blancas, las de arriba están nuevas, toma todas y las nuevas sepáralas, necesitaremos limpiar al bebé también. ¿Sabes si Hanji comió? – continuó pensando mientras Mikasa hacía un gesto de negativa, silenciosamente, atendiendo y grabando en su mente cada una de sus instrucciones – En ese caso – siguió hablando Levi tan rápido y en una cantidad inusitada para ser él – necesito que llames a esa glotona de Sasha Braus y que consiga todo lo que pueda de comida. Seguro que tú la traías a Hanji porque conoces todos los escondites de esa mocosa… - dijo con un gruñido – y _Cuatro Ojos_ es muy glotona también si no ha comido – y le acarició el cabello poniéndole en la frente un pequeño trapito húmedo – de pronto un pensamiento lo asaltó y sintió la necesidad de preguntárselo a la mujer odiosa que tenía al lado.

- Ackerman… Ella… Te dijo el sexo del bebé?

- No… Ella ya lo sabe pero no le ha dicho a nadie. Y cuando le pregunté dijo que todos se sorprenderían.

- ¿Sabes porque Erwin estaba aquí cuando llegué? – y el gesto de Mikasa lo intrigó más aún – Vamos, habla, mujer – la apremió.

- El Comandante Smith y la comandante Zoe están… Comprometidos – El golpe fue tal para Levi que sin decir palabra, se sentó mudo al pie de la cama.

- Pero ella… Me mandó llamar – Dijo simplemente – en ese momento, Moblit y el comandante Smith entraban a la habitación y Erwin tomó a Levi por el brazo ante la mirada furiosa de éste.

- Hanji pensaba que iba a morir – tiene… - y miró a Mikasa para luego enfrentar a Levi de nuevo – tiene… un trastorno gestacional… Su presión lleva muy alta los últimos dos meses y… Hanji hizo todas las consultas que pudo para evitarle daño al bebé. No es una mujer que pueda estar embarazada sin un cuidado severo y… Tú conoces a esta mujer mejor que nadie, sabes que ella… Es un alma libre, no puede vivir sin estar cerca de los titanes y sin volar por entre los árboles por horas enteras. Para poder evitar que el bebé… Estuviera solo… Le ofrecí a Hanji la posibilidad de que tuviera un padre. Jamás la habría tocado, ella es como una hermana para mí – dijo esto entonces explicándose – pero no podía dejar que viviera deshonrada, con un bebé sin un padre. Sabes lo conservadoramente doble moralistas que son los jefes de Dot Pixis. No habrían dejado de tratar a tu hijo como alguien inferior. Debes saber, Levi, que yo no sabía que el bebé fuera tu hijo, de ser así te habría apaleado de inmediato para que te hicieras cargo de _tu mujer_ y tu hijo.

- Comandante Erwin… Yo sabía quién era el padre. Aceptaré el castigo por esto.

- ¡Que no ven que todo eso no importa! Tengo que salvar a Hanji! Muévete, mocosa y trae todo lo que te pedí! Mi hijo tiene que nacer y yo… Tengo una propuesta de matrimonio qué hacer antes de que a esta loca se le ocurra morirse… ¡Vamos, Zoe, loca, no te mueras! – dijo entonces con desesperación más patente en su voz que en su expresión y comenzó a dar vueltas en la habitación. Cuando Mikasa volvió dejando todo en una silla junto a Levi, éste se envolvió en ropa y un mantón blanco que tapaba la mitad de su rostro y desvistió a Hanji con rapidez, casi sin observarla para poner sobre su pecho y sobre su estómago que acaricio un momento antes, una manta. El bebé se movió ante la caricia y Levi sonrió por primera vez con sinceridad en su vida.

La escena fue de lo más enternecedor para quienes conocían a Levi. Sabían que era el ser más serio e impasible del mundo y un gesto así, les devolvía un poco la fé en la humanidad de su persona. Hanji se removió un poco adolorida y entreabrió los ojos sonriéndole a Levi tomando su mano con toda la fuerza de que fue capaz.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a regresar sin decírmelo? ¿Y por qué no viniste antes? ¿Acaso no querías despedirte? Enano idiota… Te he necesitado tanto…

- Comandante Zoe, tranquilícese, no es bueno para el bebé … - intervino Mikasa.

- Esto es entre Levi y yo, Mikasa… ¡Habla, enano!

- Hanji – dijo Levi inclinándose sobre su estómago y la abrazó apretándose a ella y al bebé – Perdona – y se quedó en silencio pero no se movió un ápice.

Hanji sonrió y le acarició el cabello negro. Respiraba con dificultad y parecía sumamente cansada. Tenía el rostro pálido, parecía débil y sus párpados caían casi por completo sobre sus ojos que parecían necesitar meses de sueño. Las líneas debajo de éstos aparecían marcadas y las ojeras eran obscuras. Era la imagen misma de alguien al borde de la muerte.

Levi había visto a muchos soldados morir y todos tenían la nariz afilada, rasgo que en Hanji era más notorio por la forma peculiar de la misma. Su cabeza caía pesada sobre la almohada y su cuello y frente estaban húmedos de sudor por el esfuerzo. Levi se acercó mirándola.

- No te vas a morir, estúpida, porque te vas a casar conmigo y cuidarás a mi hijo y a todos los hijos que quiera tener contigo. Así que demuéstrame tus capacidades. ¡¿No eres tú un maldito genio?! No puedes morirte sin descubrir qué demonios son esas cosas que podrían comernos a todos en un santiamén… - y el rostro de Hanji pareció sonreír un momento e incluso su semblante se recompuso abriendo más los ojos cafés.

- ¿Tú quieres casarte conmigo? Jamás, me harías limpiar la casa tres veces al día… - sonrió y le extendió su mano tomando la de él – y tendré que prepararte comida y fingir que no me importa que seas un enano – y entonces rió . Un retorcijón la sacó de su aparente tranquilidad y comenzó a tensar el cuerpo y a pujar con fuerza apretando los dientes, sostenida de Levi y la cama.

- No, Hanji, no pujes aún – Levi sabía que podía agravar la hemorragia.

- Tengo que pujar… ¡Duele mucho! – gritó protestando – te odio, enano estúpido, ojalá un día sientas la mitad del dolor que tengo entre las piernas ahora! – y Mikasa, Moblit y Erwin rieron discretamente.

- Salgan – ordenó Levi – excepto tú, Ackerman, me ayudarás a recibir a mi hijo – dijo, mientras Erwin y Moblit salían de la habitación.

- Yo no sé sobre bebés – protesto la aludida tratando de zafarse, pues le atemorizaba hacer daño a Hanji.

- Pues hoy lo sabrás – dijo Levi y miró a Hanji – te prometo que te voy a entregar a nuestro bebé, sea hombre o mujer… - y Hanji sonrió sospechosamente.

- Es… Un niño – y Hanji sonrió de la forma más hermosa que Levi había visto sonreír a nadie.

Y sin poder controlarse más, comenzó a pujar con tanta fuerza, que una inmensa hemorragia comenzó a desbordar entre sus piernas nuevamente, lo que puso a Levi sobre aviso de que el bebé ya no podría esperar mucho a salir. Miró por debajo de la sábana, y aunque Hanji trató de cerrar, apenada, las piernas, no pudo por el dolor. Levi observó la dilatación. 8 centímetros. Sabía que debía esperar diez, pero si esperaba, el bebé podría morir. ¿Cómo es que un hombre de la masculinidad de Levi sabía algo como eso? Porque ese hombre, siendo un jovencito en la cárcel, había visto morir a unas cuántas mujeres por esa razón. Y eran terribles y dolorosas muertes que no saldrían de su cabeza jamás, pero no agobiaría a la mujer que ahora le entregaría a él a su propio hijo con las visiones del pasado que atormentaban su sutil equilibrio.

Se acercó a Hanji y murmuró en su oído besando su mejilla, sosteniendo su brazo:

- Es la hora, _belle fleur _– dijo en su lengua natal, la misma de ella. Hanji sonrió mirándole y murmuró para que la escuchara sólo él.

- _Votre proposition sur marié et vous donner un petit Levi, qui enseignent à tuer les Titans sont grave, mon amour ?* _- Lo miró gravemente y Levi se inclinó sobre su hombro, con la mirada de una silenciosa Mikasa sobre él.

- _Seulement peut se marier avec vous, unique et belle fleur parmi les Titans du monde**. _– Hanji entonces se sostuvo apretando con fuerza a su mano y comenzó a pujar con fuerza mientras afuera atardecía. Apretaba los dientes y se negaba a gritar cuando por lo común era expresiva y escandalosa y Levi no dejaba de notar que sufría lo indecible y sentía un peculiar sufrimiento emocional que nunca antes había sentido, al ver que la mujer que amaba estaba sola y desvalida, sufriendo y literalmente desgarrando su cuerpo en lo más vulnerable, para darle el mayor regalo que pudiera recibir de nadie.

- Mikasa – dijo Levi – toma una manta entre tus manos y mantente allí frente a Hanji, tu trabajo empieza desde que salga el bebé- Y subiendo a la cama a espaldas de Hanji, manchándose de su propia sangre, la ayudó a sentarse tratando de aminorar su dolor y la sostuvo.

Mikasa asintió mirándolo atenta, sin revelarle que la sangre de Hanji no dejaba de fluir.

* * *

_*"¿Tu propuesta de casarnos y darte muchos pequeños Levi es seria, mi amor?"_

_** "Sólo podría casarme contigo, hermosa y única flor entre los titanes del mundo"_

* * *

_Creo sinceramente que los estoy torturando._

_Me encantarían sus reviews. Ya tengo el nombre del bebé. Sólo SanNanKnight lo sabe._

_Quiero decirles que este fic, al ser madre y haber vivido una situación muy, muy similar, es catártico en su totalidad. _

_Si mi Levi hubiera estado conmigo ése día, yo habría sufrido la cuarta parte de lo que lo hice._

_Es un placer mostrarles un poquito de mí en esto._

_Saludos!_


	5. Capítulo 5: Nathaniel

En esta ocasión y por cuestión del formato (estoy en el ipad), pondré los comentarios aquí :3

Ya casi vemos la reacción de todos a esto. Me encanta relatar pequeñas partecitas de mi propia historia.

* * *

Mujer del infierno ahora a donde demonios va*

* * *

Capítulo 5: Nathaniel

Nunca imaginé que lo más difícil de tener un bebe fuese, no pujar en el momento del parto, sino las sorpresas alrededor de ese momento en que de pronto pareces estar en el infierno y de pronto ves una carita roja y arrugada que parece sacarte de él y elevarte por los cielos.

Sé que Levi me sostenía, porque peca de rudo y me dolían las yemas de sus dedos apretando por debajo de mis brazos, juraría que me dejó hematomas que jamás busqué y que seguro ya no están. Pero ahora sé que él tenía más miedo que yo.

Sinceramente pensé que moriría.

Para entonces, ni Dahlia ni Nathaniel habían nacido y yo estaba aterrorizada porque creía que habían muerto.

¿Cómo hace un ser tan indefenso, tan pequeño, tan vulnerable para sobrevivir?

No lo sé pero eso comenzó a generar interrogantes que yo desmenuzaba en mi mente mientras pujaba con tanta fuerza como podía, aunque cada vez mis fuerzas disminuían y tanto Levi como Mikasa lo notaron.

Mi rostro estaba perlado de sudor, podía sentirlo. Pensé que a Levi le daría asco, siempre ha sido un duende maldito de la limpieza y tocar las secreciones de alguien seguro le generaría sin par incomodidad, pero eso no pasó. Él me sostenía con fuerza y de vez en cuando depositaba besos en mi cabeza. Tales gestos me parecieron el colmo de la cursilería para Levi, pero no me disgustaron, sino por el contrario, me estaban animando y dándome el poder necesario para traer a sus hijos al mundo.

A ese punto, debo decir que yo no sabía que había dos bebés. Sabía que Nathaniel existía, porque era quien se veía en la única ecografía a la que pude tener acceso. Nadie jamás supo de la existencia de Dahlia hasta que Levi lo dijo. Pero relataré todo desde el punto justo.

Yo estaba desangrándome, no cabe duda que iba a morir y de no ser por Eren, probablemente Dahlia, Nathaniel y yo habríamos muerto con toda seguridad.

Mikasa me observaba al pie de la cama y conociéndola como para entonces la conocía ya, algo en sus ojos me decía que algo estaba sucediendo y no era bueno. De pronto saltó frente a mí y le dijo a Levi que había algo que quizá podía hacer para evitarme más sufrimiento. Salió corriendo de la habitación ante la expresión atónita de Levi que sólo exclamó, muy irritado:

- Tsk, femme de l'enfer, maintenant un òu les démons seront?*

Y a mi vez, sonreí mirando al frente, por encima de mi estómago hinchado y entonces, miré a la ventana. El atardecer aparecía rojizo, las nubes eran de muchos colores, desde los más dulces tonos de rosa y azul cielo hasta el púrpura, azul marino y rojo con tintes de turquesa y gris. Concentrada en esa imagen, apreté los ojos, aspiré profundamente y sostenida de Levi, comencé a pujar. Sentí cómo un líquido caliente y espeso me recorría las piernas, cosa que atribuí al líquido amniótico. Estaba equivocada. Por debajo de mi cadera y recorriéndome los muslos, hilillos de sangre se extendían tiñendo de rojo las sábanas blancas. Levi asomó de pronto entre mis piernas, mientras yo continuaba pujando y de pronto su rostro se tornó pálido y me tomó el brazo.

- Hanji - dijo con un tono tan suave que me asustó - por favor no pujes.

- No pujar, enano, no es una opción. Tengo un bebé que está literalmente pidiéndome salir.

- Te desgarrarás si pujas y morirás, enchante... Son... Son dos bebés - Y al decirlo, su rostro asustado y mortalmente blanco, derrochaba orgullo.

- Ya te volviste loco, Sargento Levi. Eso no puede ser - dije con repentinas náuseas - me hicieron una ecografía, sé que tengo un solo bebé.

- No, Hanji. Son dos hijos, dos... A menos que también haya humanos excéntricos de dos cabezas - y ante este pensamiento expresado en voz alta, de pronto Levi rió nerviosamente y se llevó las manos a la cabeza abrumado, viendo asomar la coronilla de un bebé mientras que la del otro se diferenciaba por muy poco.

En ese momento Mikasa y Eren entraron en la habitación y Levi estuvo a punto de sacarlo, cuando Mikasa intervino.

- No lo saque sargento... Creo que la comandante Zoe puede sobrevivir si... le transfundimos sangre de Eren. ¿Y si las propiedades regenerativas aplican también si la transfundimos? es una teoría de ella misma - y con rapidez preparó una aguja y una pequeña manguera que situó justo en el brazo de Hanji, que luego a su vez conectaría a Eren, no sin que Levi se asegurase primero de que no pasaría nada que pusiera en riesgo a Hanji o a los bebés.

- Si te transformas, mocoso, te perseguiré hasta el maldito fin del mundo y... -miró a Mikasa, grave - son dos bebés, Ackerman - a lo que Mikasa hizo una expresión de asombro que Eren interrumpió.

- No lo haré sargento, jamás tomaría vidas inocentes - dijo Eren con dignidad - vamos, Mikasa, no pierdas el tiempo, hazlo ya.

Yo no sabía qué pensar, no me hubiera atrevido a experimentar con Eren y conmigo misma, pero definitivamente por mis hijos, no pude negarme.

- Hanji - dijo entonces Levi - ¿Estás segura de esto? - sabía que de mi respuesta dependía su tranquilidad. Sólo asentí.

- Bien - dijo - yo sacaré a uno de los bebés - y me soltó levantándose y situándose frente a mí, mientras Mikasa insertaba la aguja en la vena del brazo de Eren, que aunque se dolió del pinchazo, no se transformó - y tú, Mikasa, en cuanto saque a uno, sacarás al otro, debes hacerlo con cuidado, estarán resbalosos y - ella asintió, quitando de un manotazo todo lo que contenía el escritorio, al que puso varias sábanas y acercó a la cama - veamos qué pasa...

Dolía ya horriblemente y de pronto me sacudió un escalofrío que me hizo retorcerme.

- Necesito que seas muy fuerte, Cuatro Ojos, porque te dolerá.

- Gracias por la advertencia, mon amour, pero es tarde para eso - y sin poder aguantarlo más, comencé a pujar, esta vez muy en serio y Levi, frío y concentrado, sólo observaba entre mis muslos, hasta que de pronto, la cabeza de Nathaniel se abrió paso y Levi comenzó a guiarla hasta que quedaron sus hombros literalmente atorados en mi entrada.

- Vamos, cuatro ojos, salió la cabeza del primero... Vienen los hombros, puja, belle, te compensaré por esto, yo...

Y seguí pujando mientras un incontrolable dolor me recorría la columna y sacudía por completo mi espalda baja. Los hombros de Nathaniel salieron y con ello, sus brazos y torso. En ese momento, una oleada de dolor me recorrió y tuve que gritar al sentir cómo comenzaba a desgarrarse mi piel en esa zona, que escocía, y que me hizo derramar densas lágrimas de dolor. Levi tomó delicada pero firmemente al bebé y dio un tirón hasta sacarlo, lo cual alivió mi sufrimiento un poco y me relajé unos segundos en la cama antes de continuar. Después de unos segundos, tomó unas tijeras que previamente había quemado en las hojas de éstas y tomó el cordón umbilical, que en cuanto dejó de palpitar, cortó. Acurrucó en sus brazos a Nathaniel y lo cubrió de inmediato con una sábana que se llenó de sangre y líquido amniótico. Nathaniel abrió los ojos y Levi lo miró un segundo, suficiente tiempo para ver en él una sonrisa tan orgullosa, que incluso logró que Mikasa y Eren sonrieran al ser testigos de un momento tan íntimo.

Mikasa entonces tomó el lugar de Levi, mientras éste limpiaba y quitaba todo rastro de secreciones de Nathaniel, lo que hacía con evidente habilidad, la que nos dejó a Eren, Mikasa y sobre todo a mí, sumamente impresionados.

- Antes de que continúes teniendo a mis hijos, loca, debes ver al primero. Es un niño. Míralo - y parecía desbordar emoción y orgullo, pese a que su voz sonaba serena.

Nunca olvidaré el rostro de Nathaniel, con el ceño fruncido. Un incipiente mechoncito de cabello negro y lustroso en su cabeza y esa expresión tan seria y competente de Levi, debo decir, una de las razones por las que me enamoré de él. ¡Ah, mi hijo!

- Sólo puedes besarlo rápidamente, Hanji, debe verlo un médico, su respiración no es como debería ser...

Lo acercó y besé su frente aspirando hondamente, soltando a llorar.

Una patada del otro bebé me recordó entonces todo lo que faltaba y Mikasa me miró, segura.

- Usted puede, comandante, yo sé que sí.

- Pero claro que puedo, es nada menos que un hijo mío, yo puedo - las piernas me temblaban horrosamente y una nueva hemorragia comenzó. Eren no se movía ni hablaba, pero me miraba, intrigado, y luego devolvía su vista a Levi. Por fin, sentado, recostó la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla donde estaba sentado, y Levi salió de la habitación, con el bebé envuelto en dos sábanas más, buscando a Erwin Smith, según supe luego. Buscando a Erwin para llamar nada más y nada menos que al Dr. Grisha Jaeger, el padre de Eren, quien llegó en la misma caravana que él, y quien no había hablado con su hijo.

Mikasa de pronto se puso tensa. Seguí pujando entonces, pausándome un momento y me miró muy asustada.

- Mikasa, que sucede?

- El otro bebé... El otro bebé no debería ser de ese color...

Asustada también, comencé a pujar sin importarme nada.

- Comandante, ya salió su cabeza y sus hombros, voy a tirar de el!

Y fue lo último que escuché antes de desmayarme, presa de una fiebre tan alta que una convulsión me sacudió. Entre tinieblas, vi el rostro de Eren aterrorizado, y a Levi entrando con Nathaniel y el doctor Jaeger.

No supe nada más de mí.


	6. Capítulo 6: La Real Dahlia

Cuando abrí los ojos, la habitación aparecía en extremo limpia y cuidada.

Dos cunas cubiertas con los logotipos de la tropa de reconocimiento estaban situadas una junto a otra a su vez muy cerca de la cama y al girar mi vista al sillón junto a mi escritorio, cerca de donde estaban las cunas, Levi estaba con la cabeza gacha y una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, al parecer dormido. Debajo de sus ojos unas enormes ojeras parecían decir que necesitaba días enteros de sueño que le había faltado.

¿Por qué había dos cunas? Parecía no poder recordar que Dahlia había nacido junto con Nathaniel. Una punzada de dolor me atenazó la parte baja del coxis y sin poder contenerme hice un sonido de dolor que sobresaltó a Levi, quien corrió hacia la cama. Mi rostro estaba rojo y tenía la frente perlada por el dolor, pero aun así me incorporé un poco y me apoyé en su mano para sentarme.

- ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡No te muevas! - y se alejó un momento hacia la puerta. Al parecer habló a Eren, a quien le escuché decir:

- ¡Ve a por tu padre, mocoso, rápido! ¡Hanji está despierta! – y cerró la puerta acercándose a mí. De mi escritorio tomó un paño de un recipiente con agua fría y lo exprimió poniéndolo sobre mi frente y sienes - ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele mucho?

- Sólo… - abrumada por su atención – Sólo me duele un poco la espalda y entre las piernas – sentía mucho ardor y aunque quería ocultarlo, sabía que era mejor decírselo o él lo averiguaría de todos modos - ¿Me… rompí demasiado?

- Boba, tuviste dos bebés, ¿Quién resistiría eso? Sólo alguien como tú, loca de los titanes, podría – y me besó el cabello alejándose – Ya conoces a Nathaniel – y sacó de la cuna un precioso bebé de tez blanca y ojos de un azul muy obscuro, que según los libros, se harían grises con el tiempo, y me lo entregó para que lo mirara. Se veía frágil y de pronto un nerviosismo del que nunca había sido presa, me atacó.

- Levi… Sosténlo tú. Podría lastimarlo. Nunca he cargado un bebé – pero Levi no cedió y me lo entregó en los brazos.

- Es tu hijo, Hanji, obsérvalo. ¿No es más interesante que esos sucios y feos titanes?

Sí. La verdad es que era precioso e interesante y lo observé un momento. Nathaniel fijó sus ojos en los míos y algo similar a una sonrisa se formó en sus labios finos y pequeños como el capullo de una flor. Se parecía tanto a Levi que empecé a reír a carcajadas y besé por segunda vez entonces a mi hijo en la frente, gesto que él agradeció haciendo pequeños y dulces sonidos.

- Levi, creo que el bebé tiene hambre. ¿Qué ha comido hasta ahora?

- Leche, Hanji, hay un establo. Tengo a media tropa cuidando que estos bebés no hayan dejado de comer cada dos horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos. Han hervido más leche de la que jamás podrán beber. Los bebés son pequeños y comer y dormir es lo que mayormente requieren para crecer. También sé leer libros.

Levi entonces se acercó a la otra cuna y la figura que extrajo casi me hizo caer de la cama, entre la emoción, el miedo y la duda. La miré un momento y abrí más los ojos.

Era hermosa, pero su tamaño era muy pequeño y mi asombro y preocupación eran evidentes, aunque traté de bromear de eso con Levi.

- ¿No podías dejar de heredarle tu baja estatura, verdad, enano? – acaricié la mejilla de la bebé y entonces abrió los ojos, bostezando luego. Tenía enormes ojos de un color café claro y la piel tan blanca como la de Levi. Era en todo idéntica a Nathaniel, excepto por su tamaño y el color y forma de sus ojos. Ella estiró sus bracitos a mí y besé sus manitas, pero la dejé en brazos de Levi que parecía no querer soltarla.

- Vas a tener que respetarme, Hanji Zoe, porque estos bebés deberán hacerlo también – dijo seriamente Levi – trataré de respetarte, aunque me será difícil porque eres intratable y grosera – esto lo dijo sonriendo.

- Levi, ¿Qué es lo que tiene la bebé? ¿Por qué está tan pequeña?

- Ambos nacieron con tiempo de anticipación y aunque por suerte sus pulmones estaban desarrollados, Dahlia iba a necesitar más tiempo para salir, pero Nathaniel decidió que no – y sonrió – _Semejantes hijos y semejante mujer tengo_ – y acurrucó a Dahlia entre sus brazos con dulzura.

- ¡La llamaste Dahlia!

- Ése era el nombre que escogiste desde que me enviaste esa nota – dijo sin ningún tono en su voz y desvié la vista.

- ¿Por qué llegaste hasta ahora? – De pronto me acometió un acceso de tristeza y abracé a Nathaniel apoyándolo contra mi pecho.

- Perdí un grupo más de hombres, Hanji – y su gesto fue de increíble desolación- Y encontré varias cosas que podrás usar en tus investigaciones. Tratamos de encontrar el mar y… Llevar un grupo de titanes hasta él para lograr saber si se ahogaban y podíamos atraer así a todos los existentes hasta allí para acabar con ellos.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

- ¿Y lo lograste?

- Sí. Los titanes no nadan, _enchante*_ – y en sus ojos fríos aprecié ese destello salvaje y emocionado que aparecía en él cuando la rutina dejaba de abrumarlo y algo lo movía poderosamente - ¡Quiero ver tu rostro cuando _lo veas_!

- Levi – inicié muy seria a hablar mientras las manitas de Nathaniel trataban instintivamente de encontrar mi pecho - ¿Y quién cuidará a _nuestros_ hijos?

- Estarán a salvo aquí – y me miró fijamente – dime _Cuatro Ojos_, ¿Ya no te interesa acabar con estas cosas y saber todos sus secretos?

- _Siempre – _Y sus ojos me miraron entonces triunfantes – Pero ¿Y los bebés?

- Los bebés estarán aquí. Mikasa Ackerman se ha ofrecido a quedarse junto con su padre y ellos los cuidarán.

- ¡¿Estás diciendo que el padre de Eren está _aquí_?!- Y me tensé mucho. Grisha Jaeger había hecho con su silencio un infierno la vida dentro y fuera de las murallas, pero sobre todo, había abandonado a su propio hijo a una existencia que no entendía y en ese momento, siendo ya madre, podía comprender que había que ser un monstruo para no sentir el dolor de una parte de _tí_.

- Sí. Bajo vigilancia ha cuidado de ti y de nuestros hijos y ha hablado ya con Eren. Pero se niega a decirnos nada de lo que sabe.

- Quiero hablar con él.

- Hanji, ahora no es momento. Dependemos de él para el cuidado de los bebés. Nadie, además de la tropa de reconocimiento sabe de su existencia.

Y se acercó a la cama con Dahlia en brazos y se sentó a mi lado mirándome a los ojos con fijeza.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? – No pude evitar sonrojarme, algo me decía que quería decir algo asombroso o incómodo.

- _Je veux que vous soyez ma femme**_ – Me quedé muda de asombro y tartamudeé sin ser capaz de hablar.

En ese momento, el doctor Jaeger entró y no pude evitar mirarlo con desconfianza.

- Jovencita, ha sido usted muy desconsiderada con sus hijos – dijo incómodo - ¿Cómo es que sólo se hizo una sola ecografía en siete meses y medio?

- Doctor, soy científica, si algo hubiera ido mal… - Pero el doctor la interrumpió descalificando sus argumentos.

- Cualquier cosa que diga es inválida, teniente Zoe. Su hija pudo haber muerto por su irresponsabilidad. La bebé no puede arriesgarse a cambios de clima hasta que cumpla por lo menos dos años. ¿Entiende que puede morir si aun así lo hace, verdad? Ahora, muéstreme a Nathaniel, Sargento Levi.

Levi pasó al bebé a los brazos del doctor, quien examinó a Nathaniel sobre la cama bajo mi mirada.

- ¿Nathaniel? – Y sonreí. Era un nombre precioso del cual conocía bien su significado pero era increíble que Levi lo hubiese elegido.

- Lo elegí yo – intervino entonces Levi – es hebreo y significa…

- "Dado por Dios" – lo interrumpí – Tú no sabes hebreo, _enano_. Y _no crees_ en…

- ¿En _Dios_? – e hizo mucho énfasis en su forma de decirlo- Bueno, _Cuatro Ojos_, hay tanto que no sabes de mí. Tú seguro sabes esas cosas porque eres una rata de biblioteca como Arlet – dijo refiriéndose a Armin – pero yo lo sé porque encontré esto entre tus cosas – y se acercó murmurando en mi oído como acostumbraba a hacerlo y mostrándome un ejemplar de la Biblia con las pastas gastadas que escondía en el fondo de mi armario, el que tuvo que revisar de arriba abajo para encontrarla - _Et si vous ne croyez en Dieu puis où auraient atteint ces cadeaux ?*** - _y entonces me besó en los labios dejándome completamente muda de asombro. Levi dejó a Dahlia en su cuna y ésta sólo respiraba, completamente dormida. Nathaniel se había quedado dormido en brazos del doctor y éste lo puso también en su cuna, haciendo unas anotaciones luego. Erwin tocó a la puerta y con él iba uno de los jueces de la desaparecida muralla María.

Se veían serios y eso me puso alerta.

- Hanji… Levi… Venimos por los niños.

Me incorporé en la cama y me levanté descalza ante la mirada atónita de Levi.

- Mis hijos no se van de aquí si no voy yo con ellos.

Levi sonrió de lado (Cautivadoramente como sólo él lo haría) y se dirigió a Erwin:

- Te dije que no la convencerías con algo tan estúpido como eso. Y la apoyo. Los niños no salen de aquí sin nosotros.

Levi se interpuso entonces entre las cunas y yo. El doctor Jaeger estaba impasible, como si no le importase. El juez parecía enojado y Erwin también. La puerta entonces se abrió y Mikasa me miró desde el umbral como diciendo: "_Los mataré si quieres"_ y llevaba en la mano una hoja del equipo de maniobras tridimensional, la que empuñaba con firmeza.

De pronto, parecía haberse desatado el desastre.

Otra vez.

* * *

*Encanto.

** Quiero que seas mi esposa.

*** Y si no creyera en Dios, entonces de dónde habrían llegado estos regalos?

* * *

_Qué tal, eh?_

_NADIE se va a llevar a nuestros bebés jamás! ;_;_

_Estoy emocionada porque mucho de lo que siempre he querido materializar en mi vida personal, se está materializando para Hanji y Levi._

_Aún les queda mucho trecho para estar completamente felices y contentos con sus hijos, pero ¿Por qué no habrían de serlo?_

_Saludos y espero sigan leyéndome!_

_Byeeeee ~_


	7. Capítulo 7: ¿Can you keep a Secret?

Hola!

Espero les guste lo que sigue, porque después de este capítulo, el siguiente forma parte de un experimento narrativo que espero les haga vibrar! Lemon y más lemon!

Saludos y recuerden que todos los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, la trama es mía ~

* * *

Esa noche partimos rumbo a Shiganshina.

Habían pasado treinta y siete días desde que salimos de Stohess y yo había pasado cada uno de esos días prácticamente sin dormir.

Los niños son fascinantes.

Me impresiona su capacidad de crecimiento, cómo comen, cómo duermen, cómo toman tu mano con sus dedos pequeñitos, cómo se apegan al cuerpo de su madre para encontrar calidez y cómo reaccionan ante la voz de sus padres y reconocen su nombre al decírselos.

Por tal motivo, la conversación con Levi sobre todo el tiempo que no estuvo, se fue posponiendo poco a poco. El dolor estaba ahí, la rabia y el enojo continuaban carcomiéndome pero iba enterrándolos al paso de los días, pues con honestidad debo decir que los bebés me ocupaban tanto tiempo que me era imposible pensar en nada más.

Él a pesar de todo se despertaba cada noche y los ponía junto a mí para alimentarlos, observándome con detenimiento siempre, sin que un solo detalle de esos momentos escapara a su meticulosa mirada. Cuando la madrugada llegaba y yo permanecía leyendo mientras él dormitaba, a veces se despertaba por completo y en silencio iba a la cocina a preparar café y darme a mí un té. Yo casi no dormía y creo que él tampoco lo hacía, pensando en estar disponible si algo se ofrecía.

Levi apenas podía creer que, por simple y vil despecho, Erwin lo hubiese traicionado, pretendiendo quedarse con su mujer y sus hijos. En su rostro atormentado, algo, una señal insignificante quizá, pero que yo era capaz de percibir a fuerza de todos los años que fuimos compañeros de brigada, me decía que eso le consternaba.

Puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que confiaba en Erwin más que nadie en el mundo, ese hombre era una especie de hermano mayor para él. Por eso es que no podía dormir. No se sentía seguro en un mundo donde no podía confiar en nadie, donde no había que cuidarse sólo de los titanes, sino también de los humanos que iban quedando. Erwin quería llevarse a los niños a un lugar seguro, lugar que ni Levi ni yo conoceríamos, lo que por supuesto no aceptamos. Erwin al final se quedó conforme con que los bebés permanecieran con Mikasa y se deshizo del juez, que, refunfuñando, se fue aliviado por no tener que enfrentarse a las habilidades de la chica que rudamente le escoltó hasta la salida. Para nadie era un secreto que la habilidad de Mikasa estaba casi al nivel de Levi y eso atormentaba a más de uno.

Alguna vez, en una de las tantas borracheras que pasamos juntos con la tropa, Mike bromeó a Levi, lo que le costó una de esas peleas de cantina donde pierde siempre el más torpe, que en ese momento fue precisamente Mike. Le dijo a Levi que si "de verdad era un facineroso encontrado y beneficiado por el comandante Erwin". No tengo que contar que perdió dos dientes por su atrevimiento, y no porque a Levi le avergonzara haber salido de la nada, pero no confiaba en ese entonces en Mike como para hablar alegremente de algo personal (no es que Levi sea precisamente alguien muy alegre). Luego de enviar a Mike lejos de la mesa, se sentó a mi lado, me sirvió otro tarro de cerveza murmurando: "Si quieres saber más sobre la historia de cómo Erwin me hizo capitán, termínate esa cerveza y vamos a mi habitación, iré adelantándome, Cuatro Ojos asquerosa".

¿Una invitación de Levi ebrio?

Sí. Y cuando salió de la cantina, esperé sólo diez minutos y salí también a solas.

Esa fue la primera noche en que estuve con él.

Me habló de lo mucho que admiraba a Erwin, de su temple, de su inmensa capacidad para inspirar confianza sin inspirar miedo, que eran cosas de las que él carecía según su percepción.

Al mirar atrás, me parece increíble que lo que pasó esa noche, nos hubiera tendido en la cama y nos mantuviera haciendo el amor hasta el amanecer.

Levi había bebido muchísimo y yo estaba tan tomada que sentía que en cuanto me sentara en su sillón me quedaría dormida, pero cada caricia mientras se ponía extrañamente parlanchín, fue despabilándome, a tal punto que cuando amaneció, estábamos tomando el desayuno con inmensa tranquilidad, como un matrimonio de veinte años, que después de una larga y bien habida convivencia, no tiene mucho que decirse más allá de son reírse de vez en cuando por sobre los platos de huevos y tocino frito.

Los bebés estaban con Mikasa, el padre de Eren y el mismo Eren. Levi expresó su preocupación, diciéndome que no sabía si dejar a los bebés cerca de un titán. Yo no me sentía igual. A pesar de la aún difícil de manejar habilidad de Eren para transformarse, yo sabía que sería incapaz de dañar a Dahlia y Nathaniel, así que los besé, a punto de llorar, y entregué a ambos en los brazos de los hijos de Grisha Jaeger.

La misión que retomaríamos Levi y yo acompañados de la nueva brigada de reconocimiento, sería llegar a la casa de Eren y encontrar el secreto que el doctor no quiso decirnos.

Esa noche tomamos un camino despoblado, donde ya habíamos cazado titanes todo el día anterior. No me era indiferente que los cuerpos de los titanes por algún motivo no requerían comer o beber pero generaban y se alimentaban de la luz solar. Todos mis experimentos probaron en diversas ocasiones tal teoría y confiadamente retomamos nuestra misión original, que era descubrir cómo es que de pronto, el mundo estaba lleno de esos increíbles y misteriosos seres.

Trotamos a buen paso por unas tres horas y al divisar una zona nueva, que podía estar llena de titanes, algunos aún activos a pesar de la nulidad del sol, Levi decidió llevarnos a todos a un claro donde había una cueva donde instalamos un campamento. Armin comenzó a hablar con Levi sobre la formación más óptima, mientras yo tomaba todas las anotaciones y sin darme cuenta miraba orgullosamente al chico rubio, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Levi, más nada dijo.

Algunos durmieron, otros vigilaban sobre dos enormes robles y Levi deambulaba por la zona en profundo silencio. Yo simplemente daba vueltas en la bolsa de dormir y me dolía aún de la espalda. Mi cuerpo estaba casi recuperado, pero cabalgar a poco más de un mes de dar a luz, descubrí que no era nada sencillo. Justo al dar una vuelta de nuevo, vi frente a mi la espalda de Levi, que sin darme yo cuenta, se había acostado junto a mi. Por alguna razón, sabía que no dormía.

- Levi...

-¿Si?

- Miedo es una palabra curiosa, ¿No te parece?

- Ujum - dijo simplemente y bostezó entre cansado y aburrido.

- Tengo miedo de morir y que el tiempo que me queda no pueda pasarlo junto a nuestros hijos... Y junto a ti - dije con seriedad, aún cuando la voz se me quebró y gruesas lágrimas me recorrían las mejillas casi de forma instantánea. Entonces, Levi se volteó para mirarme, y después de muchos meses, me abrazó por primera vez. A pesar de que yo soy más alta, Levi es un hombre imponente, y su abrazo me ha hecho sentir siempre protegida y segura. En ese momento en que me estrechaba, me aferré a su ropa y lloré todo mi enojo, tristeza, miedo y frustración. Casi sin darme cuenta, había pasado casi un año desde la última vez que me abrazó. Le pasé entonces los brazos por el cuello y me apreté contra él.

- Tonta Cuatro Ojos, ¿Que no estoy yo aquí? Yo te protegeré. Debo cuidar a quien alimenta a mis hijos, recuerda que yo no tengo esa capacidad, así que daré mi vida si es necesario pero tú estarás bien... - y soltó una risita por lo bajo acariciándome el cabello.

- Levi, no hables de morir...

- No temas, _enchanté_. Yo estoy aquí y mataré a todos los titanes que deba para protegerte. Pero tú eres para eso mucho mejor que yo, sólo no te han hecho la fama suficiente, pero ya me encargaré yo de decírselo a todos... - de pronto dejé de escucharlo. Estaba de buen humor y de pronto, eso era muy extraño en él. Comencé a relajarme, su voz era suave y amable y los ojos se me cerraron por sí solos. Dejó de hablar y comenzó entonces a besarme sin ningún tipo de consentimiento o recato. Sus manos se deslizaron inmediatamente por mi cintura hasta mi espalda y sus labios, insistentes y en silencio, continuaban besándome. Entonces su lengua se deslizó entre los míos y contuve un jadeo para evitar que los cadetes, justo afuera de la cueva y a escasos metros de nosotros, nos escucharan. Si algo caracteriza a Levi es que es hábil. Tan hábil que ya me había desabrochado los pantalones, y su lengua jugueteaba con la mía, estremeciéndome de pies a cabeza. Hacía tanto tiempo que no hacíamos el amor, que si debo ser sincera, era algo que añoraba, y ni siquiera la presencia de otras personas cerca iba a detenerme.

Levi no dejaba de acariciarme, suave en ocasiones, pasando sus manos incongruentemente delicadas por mi pecho, acariciando mi cuello y atrayéndome seductoramente hacia sus labios que yo besaba ávida, como si de ellos manara fresca agua que me negaba a dejar de beber. Cada roce de sus manos en mi piel me estremecía, profunda y fuertemente, a tal grado que comencé a suplicar que se detuviera, murmurando y acariciándole la nuca, cosa que al parecer él sólo usó como aliciente pues pronto ya mi camisa estaba abierta hasta la cintura y el me besaba la piel de los pechos con delicadeza. De pronto alzó el rostro y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

-Aún… - y desvió la vista con el rostro ligeramente de un tono rojizo – aún tienes… - y no supo qué decir, alejándose de mi pecho. Lo miré expectante. Entendía lo que quería decir. Y eso me hizo sonrojar.

- Quieres saber si… Aún estoy lactando, ¿Verdad? – y su rostro se escondió entre mis pechos.

- Puedo..? – Dijo simplemente y yo no supe qué decir, era una actividad poco usual y extraña que aunque antes de nuestros hijos hacía mucho, ahora implicaba probar líquido segregado de mi propio cuerpo, vital para la vida de nuestros hijos. Conociendo a Levi, eso no sucedería nunca, por lo que su petición me dejó muy desconcertada .

- Levi, tu… Quieres…

- Quiero probar… - y al decir esto, su rostro usualmente serio y seco, ahora parecía enfurruñado, como el de un niño caprichoso al que no se le deja tomar más chocolate caliente antes de ir a la cama.

- Hazlo… - lo incité mirándolo con las mejillas rojas. Lo sabía porque sentía toda mi cara arder.

Cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, escuchamos pasos dirigirse hacia nosotros y se retiró un poco mientras yo me acicalaba y abrochaba mi blusa y mis pantalones por debajo de la bolsa de dormir.

- Sargento, pido su permiso para dirigirme a la teniente Zoë. Requiero de sus conocimientos para algunos movimientos en la formación – Armin miraba a Levi con seriedad pero nerviosamente y podía percibirse claramente en su voz. Levi se levantó, sin camisa, y miró a Armin, que a su vez tenía su vista puesta sin poder evitarlo, en el escote de mi blusa que aún no estaba completamente cerrada, mientras yo luchaba con los botones, después por supuesto de incorporarme.

- Dime, Arlet… ¿Ella te gusta, no?

- Sargento, yo…

- Ahórrame tus estupideces de que la respetas como tu superior. Hanji te gusta – y se acercó mirándolo fijamente – por eso mismo, te advierto que si te acercas a mi mujer, te cortaré en pedazos y te lanzaré a los titanes. Ahora habla, ¿Qué quieres?

- Levi, estás asustando al pobre chico…- Ahora su mirada furiosa, se dirigió a mí.

- ¿Y?

- Pues que no puede hablarte de la formación. Habla Armin – me adelanté hacia él – ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- Mikasa debe ir al frente. Si Eren está al frente, ella debe estar también, trabaja mejor así, Jean y Sasha… - dijo todo esto con voz temblorosa y sumisa frente al fuerte temperamento de Levi, que parecía muy molesto en ese instante.

- ¿Cómo esa mocosa impulsiva iba a ir al frente? Nos llevaría a todos a la muerte – intervino Levi con sequedad – Por supuesto yo iré al frente con Jaeger, Ackerman va detrás con Hanji y tú… -

- Levi – lo interrumpí – puedo ir contigo al frente de la formación como siempre, no hay porque ponerme al medio, cuando ya estoy perfectamente, además si hacemos venir a Mikasa y Eren, ¿Qué será de Dahlia y Nathaniel?

- No estás bien de las piernas todavía, _enchanté*_ - y al notar Levi su desliz verbal y la mirada fija y tensa de Armin, se calló – irás al medio con Ackerman, yo las protegeré y eso hará que ella no se arriesgue innecesariamente y deje a nuestros hijos sin protección.

- Levi! No necesito que me protejas, si vine a la misión no fue para seguirte. Vine porque mi presencia ya no era más una carga. Así que o me dejas ir al frente o regreso a Stohess, con mis hijos, que es donde debería estar si no estoy matando titanes – y ante lo firme de mis palabras, Levi me tomó del brazo, furioso.

- Hanji, deja de desautorizarme. ¿Qué no ves que este mocoso esperaba mi muerte para..?

- Levi, ya basta! O voy al frente o me largo a Stohess ahora mismo! - dije haciéndole frente.

- Cuatro ojos insolente...! – dijo simplemente y haciendo una expresión de singular enojo, golpeó el puño contra la pared de la cueva con fuerza – Yo soy el que manda aquí y te ordené ir en medio, ¿no es así, teniente? – y esta vez su seriedad me contagió. Sin embargo, me llenó de profunda frustración que me hiciera a un lado de esa manera.

- Perdone… _Sargento_. No volverá a suceder.

Salí jalando a Armin sin siquiera mirar a Levi. Era mejor no contrariarlo, pero sentía, sinceramente, que la conversación que por meses había pospuesto, estallaría en cualquier segundo como si se me hubiera ocurrido pasar sobre un campo minado.


End file.
